


Hot skeleton fucks furry nya nya sugoi

by Paste_My_Tomatoes_Dad



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Christian Characters, Daddy Kink, Furry, Gerbils, Gore, Minions, Other, Oviposition, Pet Play, Sans - Freeform, Scat, Teeth, Tentacles, Urine, Vore, Watersports, Worms, fetus-fucking, fortnite, i want to die, ketchup, sans undertale - Freeform, sansxreader - Freeform, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paste_My_Tomatoes_Dad/pseuds/Paste_My_Tomatoes_Dad
Summary: Sans Undertale





	1. God, forgive me

A gentle tap on your muzzle woke you up,

"Good morning."

You rolled over, on the bed, and looked over at your partner: Sans Undertale. You two had been in a Christian, Monogamous relationship for five years, now--just as the Lord had wanted--and you two had been happy for every minute of it. You sleepily reached over, affectionately brushing against the skeleton's exposed rib cage as you smiled; he was so beautiful. His trademark, blue hoodie was unzipped, and a grin was on his face. Whenever he looked at you, and only you, his eyes, I mean, eye, would light up.

"How did you sleep, hun?" The porcelain skeleton sat up, winking at you, and your ears pricked up. _Goodness_ , he was so handsome. Just his smile made your heart soar,

"Great, since you were there next to me!" Sans's eyesockets widened. He was still surprised every time you complimented him, even after all these years.

"Well, I'm glad!" He stretched, yawning as several of his bones popped in the process, "Shall we start our morning prayers?"


	2. She took the fucking kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> breakfast with Sans Undertale

"Amen."   
  
You two had just finished thanking the good lord for the eggs and waffles that you were about to eat, for breakfast.  
  
"Sans, darling? Could you hand me the ketchup?" You smiled warmly at the fleshless corpse sitting in front of you,  
  
"Of course, my love." Sans grinned as he picked up the bottle of Heinz tomato paste, squirting some into his open mouth (or his skeleton equivalent of a mouth) before placing it right next to your paw. Nodding to thank him, you gently poured half of a cup's worth of ketchup onto your waffles, topping it off with five small blueberries, and a dollop of sour cream. Your loving husband licked his teeth, because skeletons don't have lips.  
  
"That looks delicious, my precious dove, may I have some?" You giggled; even after living together for all this time, Sans was still so respectful of you, always asking your permission for things. Not that it was a problem, it made you feel appreciated and special. You used your spork to scoop up a hearty bite of your ketchup-waffle, and leaned across the table so that you could feed your mate.  
  
"Open wide!" You beamed as Sans unhinged his pristine, ivory-coloured jaw, and you plopped the delicious concoction into his empty, awaiting mandibles. You watched as the spoonful of ketchup and pastry slid completely through his body, fell through hus pelvis, and splatted onto the floor. Oh, how silly of you! You completely forgot that Sans Undertale from the game "Undertale," by Toby Fox, is a skeleton! You felt your face grow red from embarrassment--oh my--and could feel your sins crawling on your back. Luckily, Sans was there, and he was just as supportive as always,  
  
"Don't worry, my little lamb, everything is okay! The Good Lord surely wouldn't want you to be so upset over this. Don't cry over spilled ketchup and waffles, my dear."  
  
You sighed happily, drawing Sans Undertale into a grateful hug--oh, how lovely it was to have someone so caring for a husband!   
  
"Yeah, let's get this cleaned up," You smiled, "Then, we can start our after-breakfast prayers!"  



	3. Just let me die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> every time I update this, I die a little more inside

"Amen." You murmured, finishing your after-breakfast prayers with your Christian husband, Sans Undertale. Your voice had been filled with nothing but reverence for the Lord and yet...something had been distracting you. Was it your mind playing tricks on you, or the sultry skeleton kneeling in front of the yee-yee ass Jesus shrine that you two prayed at every day? You saw Sans look over at you, his gorgeous eye sockets filled with lust, and you knew that it was the latter. Sans's perfect teeth rattled as he spoke,

 

"My love, I've been feeling certain... _urges_ for the past few minutes now," As he sensually whispered, you could feel yourself heating up in your special sin spot, "Would you like to accompany me to the bedroom?" 

 

_Oh my._ The bedroom. **_The_** bedroom.That sinful room in which you had been taken by Sans for the first time. You bit your lip as you imagined your Godly husband trailing bony kisses down your trembling body, caressing every inch of you, licking your filthy, sweaty, sinful armpits. It took all that you had not to moan at the thought.

 

"Why yes, my darling," You winked at the decomposed mass next to you, "I would love nothing more."

 

You already had the spirit of Jesus inside of you, now you just needed Sans's sin stick inside of your bone zone.


End file.
